The ability to detect biological agents across a large number of diverse locations, all of which might be targets for terrorists, is currently limited by the restricted sensitivity and non-portability of available detection systems. BioTraces, Inc. has developed a new family of MPD systems that overcome these existing limitations. MPD has several advantages over existing assay methods: better than 1,000-fold improvement in sensitivity, enabling measurement of previously undetectable amounts of target substances; concurrent measurement of multiple samples, leading to higher throughput, and the ability to perform simultaneous assays for multiple targets in a single sample using portable, light weight instruments. The proposed applications of MPD for the detection of biological warfare agents can be divided into two synergistic sub-projects: * use of a panel of MPD enhanced immunoassays for detection of viral BW agents. * development of a universal biological warfare agent detector using supersensitive P-chips/MPD. Recent events in the US have shown the vulnerability of domestic institutions to terrorist activities. Over the next few years a significant market for means of detecting and preventing terrorist attacks will develop. Because of the superior sensitivity of MPD techniques, BioTraces is in a position to capture a significant share of the detection aspect of this emerging market.